Titlacauan
Category:AbysseaCategory:BestiaryCategory:CorsesCategory:Notorious Monstersde:Titlacauan , Cracked Skeleton Clavicle , Writhing Ghost Finger and Rusted Hound Collar to the ??? at (F-7) (Near Vertical Conflux #4) |Companions-Summons = |Special Abilities = Uses all regular Corse abilities, with some additions: *'Hadal Summons' - Moderate to High AoE damage and Burn effected based around the target. Gains a semi-potent Blaze Spikes or Ice Spikes after using that lasts for roughly thirty seconds. *'Memento Mori' - grants Magic Attack Bonus to Titlacauan. Unlike when used by other Corse enemies, this effect cannot be dispelled. Titlacauan will immediately follow usage of this ability with an attack spell, usually Firaga IV or Blizzaga IV. *'Danse Macabre' - Charms a party member. Generally the most frequent move used. Charm lasts for 60 seconds. *'Silence Seal' - Has an extended range to that of 20 yalms from Titlacauan. *'Envoutement' - Damages and Curses target. Immediately follows Silence Seal. |Passive Traits = |Physical Qualities = |Magical Qualities = Casts: Drain, Paralyga, Dispelga, Firaga IV, Blizzaga IV, Comet, Death *Drain is Area of Effect. |Further Notes = *Death and Comet seem to be uncommon spells; he favors Firaga IV and Blizzaga IV. *Titlacauan may frequently go unclaimed due to frequent usage of Danse Macabre, and occasionally Death. Take care that DoT effects do not end up killing Titlacauan while it is unclaimed; there will be no drops if this occurs. *Atma will not be bestowed to a player if he/she is charmed (or KO'd) when Titlacauan is defeated. *Remember to Erase the Burn effect of the member that gets hit by Hadal Summons. Otherwise you won't be able to sleep him if he gets charmed, and won't be able to erase him either. }} Historical Background Titlacauan also known as Tezcatlipoca (Classical Nahuatl: Tezcatlipōca pronounced teskatɬiˈpoːka) was a central deity in Aztec religion, one of the four sons of Ometeotl, he is associated with a wide range of concepts including the night sky, the night winds, hurricanes, the north, the earth, obsidian, enmity, discord, rulership, divination, temptation, jaguars, sorcery, beauty, war and strife. His name in the Nahuatl language is often translated as "Smoking Mirror" and alludes to his connection to obsidian, the material from which mirrors were made in Mesoamerica and which was used for shamanic rituals. He had many epithets which alluded to different aspects of his deity: Titlacauan ("We are his Slaves"), Ipalnemoani ("He by whom we live"), Necoc Yaotl ("Enemy of Both Sides"), Tloque Nahuaque ("Lord of the Near and the Nigh") and Yohualli Èecatl ("Night, Wind"), Ome acatl3 ("Two Reed"), Ilhuicahua Tlalticpaque ("Possessor of the Sky and Earth"). When depicted he was usually drawn with a black and a yellow stripe painted across his face. He is often shown with his right foot replaced with an obsidian mirror or a snake—an allusion to the creation myth in which he loses his foot battling with the Earth Monster. Sometimes the mirror was shown on his chest, and sometimes smoke would emanate from the mirror. Tezcatlipoca's nagual, his animal counterpart, was the jaguar and his jaguar aspect was the deity Tepeyollotl ("Mountainheart"). In the Aztec ritual calendar the Tonalpohualli Tezcatlipoca ruled the trecena 1 Ocelotl ("1 Jaguar")—he was also patron of the days with the name Acatl ("reed"). Video